Terra Nova - A WALL-E Fanfiction
by RadFoxUK
Summary: This is a romance fic with a human cast. M rating is due to an amount of adult, NOT PORNOGRAPHIC, content including graphic fighting, possible self sacrifice/suicide triggers and 'bad' language. - Discontinued.
1. Synopsis

**Terra Nova**

Synopsis:

This WALL-E fan fiction shall incorporate a full human cast. WALL-E being played by Ethan Wall, EVE being Eve Mapleson. Ethan Wall is a construction man with a secret, he can't stop loving the past! His current favourite thing in the whole world has got to be his VHS copy of "Hello Dolly" a musical from times long past, while Eve Mapleson is a highly intelligent mercenary in the employ of B&L Technologies.

* * *

This first chapter is simply a test, I do not like wasting people's time if the story idea is not well received I will not continue it. Feel free to contact me through either PM or through reviews/comments.

The cover image is from this website, was unable to find the artist...

 **www . buzzfeed theuniblogger / bring-me-strange-fan-art-strikes-again-bhd**

If you can find the artist, or you ARE the artist please contact me with either contact details or usage rights claims. Thank you!

* * *

I am currently recieving advice and encouragement from a fellow writer, **anotherOUATwriter** , please read and support their work!


	2. A Day in Ethan Wall's Life

**Terra Nova**

We begin our story in the Spring of the year 2050. Our star, Ethan Wall, is currently working with Big E Construction which is striving to complete its contract with B&L Tech', to complete a new office and laboratory complex in New York.

"Whoa!" a workman in a florescent jacket yells as he stumbles back from the edge to a 100 foot drop. A hand grabs and steadies him, the hand is attached to a well built man 6'5", "Be more careful!" The man exclaims in a raised voice, "This contract will be hard enough to complete _without_ the setback imposed upon us by you untimely demise!" The man continues.

"Sorry boss!" The young worker apologises struggling to carry the welding equipment as he scurries off, to which the larger man yells "And call me Ethan I absolutely hate being referred to as boss!" Ethan then turns to look over the edge at the bustling city below him, admiring the view he grumbles to himself, "It's a title, not a name."

A few hours later Ethan is still sitting on the edge, legs dangling into infinity, unafraid and able to simply enjoy the view as the sun starts to set. Not to say that he has not worked! No, god no, Ethan Wall is not by any means a lazy man! Today alone he has had to deal with at least 20 (20!) problems that his employees could have solved themselves if they applied themselves more.

Ethan grabs his camera pouch from his tool belt and after setting up all the different settings, gets ready to start taking pictures of the city's night life. With such a spot as his, Ethan has one of the best perches in the city to catch a large magnitude of its nightly wonders.

Later after snapping close 30 photos Ethan walks to one of his favourite places in the city, an antiques shop, but not just any antiques shop but an electronic antiques shop! A place of wonder for Ethan, where he attains a majority of his more prized possessions. First having visited the shop with his mother when he was only 6 years old, this is the very shop where he got his most prized possession, his VHS copy of "Hello Dolly".

That VHS is one of the last things he has left of his mother... But lets not dwell on that for now! We better catch up!

Ethan is now standing by the records section, browsing a not so vast collection of unsorted records. He picks out several records, all of which containing songs and instrumentals meant to be danced to.

A few hours later as Ethan is walking home he slowly but surely starts humming a tune, he stops leans his purchases against a wall and digs through his messengers bag, finding his target he retrieves his Sony walk-man and zips up his bag. He unwinds the headphones' cord, attaches the cassette player to his belt via its clip, religiously uses both hands to stretch the metal band and slides the foam covered speakers over his ears. He then picks up his purchases with his left and presses the play button with his right thumb.

From here on Ethan strolls and hums to the beautiful dance numbers, he had meticulously recorded in order to create a 'mix-tape'. T him the magnetic tape format that cassettes use holds and presents the music in a much more soulful way, there is absolutely nothing better than the narrative of a well made album recorded on vinyl.

For now this is life for Ethan. Get up, take a shower, have breakfast, go to work, partake of a hobby and go home. This may seem boring and lacking to many, but to Ethan its a good life, it's enjoyable to him... except he constantly finds himself hoping to find a partner, if not a romantic one then at least one he can share his love of dance and music with, a dance partner if you will.


End file.
